Follower of Fashion
by DressandTie
Summary: Based on what was hinted at in an interview with Chris Colfer possible spoilers if I say anymore rated T just in case did I mention that there might be spoilers?


**I have written this based on an interview with Chris Colfer about the possibilities for Kurt is seasone 4 so potential spoileres ahead**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee otherwise I would know what was happening in S4 which I do not**

* * *

"Hey Kid" Burt said opening the front door to reveal a rather tanned Blaine "he's in his room"

"Has he still not come out?" Blaine asked concerned

"Only at mealtimes and then he goes straight back up" Burt rubbed the back of his head nervously "It's been two weeks since the NYADA rejection and he seemed fine for a while and now this."

Blaine instantly felt guilty for having gone to visit Cooper in L.A. over the last fortnight, Kurt had needed him and he had just left. He was an awful boyfriend. The boys had, of course kept in contact over the phone. Cooper had complained to no end about Blaine constantly texting and being on the phone but Blaine knew only too well that it was very easy to hide your true feelings in a text.

"Can I go up?" Blaine asked sheepishly

"Sure, you know the way right?" Burt joked

Blaine chuckled before near on hurtling up the stairs, knocking lightly on Kurt's door Blaine entered a bombsite.

"What happened here?" Blaine asked shocked at the state of Kurt's usually immaculately tidy room. His question however fell on deaf ears as the boy to whom the room belonged to was furiously drawing something at his desk and was blissfully ignorant to the new occupant of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried again to get the other boys attention whilst carefully trying to manoeuvre himself to where the desk stood at the other side of the room. No response. "Baby?"

Still no response

"Oh my God look its Alexander McQueen!"

Kurt instantly perked up "Where?"

"Yes" Blaine cheered " My Kurtie is is alive!" The shorter boy ran the rest of the way to where Kurt was sitting and hugged him from behind.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped "Get off me! You're ruining my jacket, its Marc Jacobs for GaGa's sake."

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled relinquishing his grip "At least I got your attention"

"By telling me that there was a dead guy in my room?" Kurt snapped smoothing out his jacket "Yes very clever"

Blaine pouted "I'm sorry, I missed you and you didn't even notice that I was here" He said looking at the floor

"Oh honey" Kurt hated to see Blaine disappointed "I missed you too, I'm sorry I've just been so busy" he said embracing the shorter boy once again.

Blaine sniffed, no he wasn't crying, just over emotional that's all. "Your Dad said that you haven't been coming out of your room, he's worried about you, I'm worried about you. I thought you were ok when I left for Cali but…Oh God Kurt I should never have left you."

"Blaine calm down, everything is fine, actually I wanted to show you something"

"O-ok" Blaine gulped "what is all this fabric doing in your room?" he asked " and all these drawings?"

"Sketches" Kurt corrected "and about the fabric…well you know how I didn't get into NYADA…."

"Totally unfairly" Blaine interrupted only to silenced by the bitch glare

"and it was the only school I applied for"

"slightly unwise"

"Blaine" Kurt swatted the boy lightly on the arm " Stop interrupting me"

"Sorry"

"Well I've decided to pursue one of my other loves"

"Aww Kurtie, whilst I'm flattered I don't think that anywhere would do a course in Blaine Anderson"

Another Bitch glare "no silly, fashion design. Kurt Hummel is going to be a fashion designer." Kurt collected some of his sketches that he strewn all over the floor "I'm compiling a portfolio, that's why I've hardly left my room and the fabric is for the samples that I have to make for my application."

Blaine was shocked "wow…these are beautiful Kurt, like really amazing"

Kurt grinned "Thank you"

"No really" Blaine said picking up some more of the sketches that Kurt had not already gathered together. "That model looks distinctively like me" he joked

"Just a bit taller" Kurt teased "you are a bit too short to be a model

Blaine frowned "Does that mean that I won't be able to model at your shows, I'll have you know that the fashion industry is severely missing out without me"

Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled pose after ridiculous pose. "well maybe not modelling but I'll make sure that you are sat on the front row at every show."

Blaine may have squealed before going back to admiring Kurt's handy work "Well you have definitely been a busy boy while I've been away."

"Well I had to do something to while away the hours"

Blaine smiled "You are so perfect, how did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday" Kurt replied lightly kissing Blaine on the lips.

That kiss may have turned out to be more heated than at first planned and potentially turned into something more "Careful Blaine mind the sketches"

"Sorry"


End file.
